


One More Chance, to Say What Really Matters

by GeorgiaWillSuffice



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaWillSuffice/pseuds/GeorgiaWillSuffice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo, somehow is alive. He finds himself in a field looking over a beautiful sky and his love within arm's reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Chance, to Say What Really Matters

_"Why, Mr. Anderson? Why, why, why? Why do you do it? Why, why get up? Why keep fighting? Do you believe you're fighting for something, for more than your survival? Can you tell me what it is, do you even know?"  
_

Smith's words echoed in his head. He kept fighting because he chose to, but deeper than that, it was something else.

_Trinity._

The woman who had captured his heart. The woman who he was completely, utterly, irrevocably, and insanely mad in love with.

But she was dead. Trinity was no more.

"I should have saved her." He muttered.

"Still not too bright, I see." A smooth voice spoke. It was then, that Neo noticed that he was no longer in the Machine City, but rather lying in a grassy field with The Oracle and Sati standing over him.

"What happened? How am I here? Where  _is_ here?" Neo asked and shakily stood up.

"Ah, and still full of questions." The Oracle noted, and nudged Sati who giggled.  
"We are in The Matrix. It is a new dawn, a new day. A chance to start over."

Neo cocked his head to the side and looked at The Oracle in confusion.  
"I died. I don't understand how I can even be here."

"It seems your journey is not quite over yet, kid." The Oracle smiled. "As I was saying, this is your chance to start over. To begin a new life."

"Here in the Matrix?" He asked.

The Oracle nodded.

Neo considered her offer, but stopped short. "Not without Trinity."

"I thought you might say that." She smiled.

Sati giggled, and pointed. "Look!"

Standing next to Seraph was Trinity.

"Trin?" Neo asked.

She nodded and ran to Neo, crushing her lips against his and weaving her hands into his hair, his hands automatically going to her hips.

Eventually, they separated. Neo rested his head against hers.

"I can't believe this is real. I can't believe you're here." He said.

"I know." Trinity replied, with tears clouding her vision.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched The Matrix movies a couple of months ago and wrote this.   
> It's a sequel to "Will We Ever See Them Again?" and takes place after Revolutions.


End file.
